una apuesta o no?
by naru Bravo
Summary: Se odian Draco y Hermione, pero que pasa? por que se enamoraron? descubre lo que ocurrio en el pasado, ahora son novios pero, porque? no es un truco de Draco? leanloo! dejen reviewss!
1. de odio al amor

**Hoooola, pues yo soy nueva en escribir fics pero me encantan leerlos asi que igual y soy buena escribiendo, espero que me dejen muchos reviewss y qe me digan que le falto, mis errores, si les gusto o no, según yo esta muy interesante porque no se imaginan que va a pasar  jaja .. leanloo **

**Todos los personajes son de JK. Rowling… **

**Quiero aclarar unas cosas.. **

** principio y termino de un capitulo **

**&&&&&&&&&&.. mientras tantoo o cambio de cena **

**comienzo y termino de un parlamento**

"" **su pensamiento**

**() notas de la autora**

**H- que habla Harry**

**R- que habla Ron**

**D- que habla Dracoo **

**Todas con su respectiva inicial **

**Her – que habla Hermione**

**Es el sabor, es el sabor de tus labios una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer, es el olor, es el olor de tu cabello un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel, No puedo olvidar aquel tiempo en que me amaste pero ahora que no estás te extraño, te amo Jamás regresarás – él cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra (si no conocen esa canción se llama ahora sin ti de reik) y Mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla se decía a si mismo.**

**-soy un tonto, fui un tonto, pero ya no mas… -**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Despertándose por el sol en su cara bostezó, se paró de la cama, abrió las cortinas y en aquel momento por arte de mágia apareció un hermoso amanecer con todo tipo de colores mezclados y el sol saliendo por el lago! Era hermoso, ha! Pero eso no era todo en sima de él hermoso amanecer, con unaas letras como de fuegos artificiales habian 4 palabras que decian… **

**HERMIONE PERDONAME ¡TE AMO!**

**Si pudieran ver la cara que hiso esta castaña no me lo creerian, estaba tan sorprendida, como conmovida y enfadada y bajó corriendo por las escaleras que daban de la habitación hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, cruzó a la señora gorda y se apresuró a llegar al lago y cuando vió a ese güero oxigenado, que tanto amaba en secreto, dandole una cachetada le gritó: **

**- cuanto te odioooooooooooooooooooooo! -**

**Pero, ¿porque, Pues para lo que le hiso Draco no es para menoss.**

**Autora: A ver a ver momentoo!.. estoy contando casi ya el final de la historia y no va a tener sentido que la cuente desde aquí, jaja tienen que saber lo que ocurrio… **

**Empezemos desde el principio… (empece asi mi fic para hacerlo mas interesante ;) )**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Despertándose de un salto por una pesadilla, este güero enamorado se paró exaltado de su cama y dijo asustado:**

**- Solo fue un sueño-**

**Éste había soñado que Voldemort mandaba a Lucious Malfoy, su papá, a que lo matara, por deshonrar el nombre de los mortífagos (que por si no han leido el libro 4 son los seguidores de Voldemort) pero, lo que no sabía era porqué, porque lo habia "deshonrado" porque todo fue un sueño, aparte él no era un mortifago, lo era su padre, aunque voldemort consideraba que los hijos de los mortífagos también eran uno de ellos. **

**A Draco solo le faltaba un año para poder ser mortífago, aunque él no estaba muy emocionado que digamos con eso, y la verdad le daba igual, pero el que lo obligaba era su padre y pues, a él le agradaria en parte por el hecho de que podría hacerle la vida imposible a Harry Potter aún más, que no siéndolo. Pero, eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Draco Malfoy, si no era otra cosa lo que le estaba rondando por la mente.**

**Se habia despertado muy temprano para el gran día, que era hoy, fue rápido al gran comedor para desayunar algo, también rápido, pues estaba nervioso y se tenia que preparar porque hoy era, hoy era el gran día que había esperado desde hace 1 mes, y nada ni nadie lo hiba a estropear.**

**-hoy es le gran día amigo- dijo harry **

**-¿amigo? Ja, recuerda que solo fue por este mes- le dijo Draco**

**H – y por una amiga ;) – **

**D – bueno, aun así quiero darte las grasic digo las grocas digoo las-**

**H - ¿Gracias?- dijo Harry en tono sarcástico **

**D – Si , eso –**

**H – Ha bueno, no fue nada, todo por Hermione no? – **

**D – Si bueno, empecemos con el plan "Sorpresa"**

**H – Si, vamos**

**D – Pero bueno, antes de eso quiero aclarar algo, después de esto todo va a volver a ser como antes eh, digo yo molestándote, y haciéndote la vida imposible eh , Potter. – **

**H – Si, como sea – dijo sin importancia.**

**Pero en realidad ellos sabían que en este mes que habían estado conviviendo mucho no peleando, si no como si fueran mejores amigos, les había gustado, o pues mas bien dicho se habían caído muy bien, pero los dos prefirieron quedarse callados sin decir lo.**

**Salieron de el salón de artes oscuras y cada quien se fue por su lado para dar comienzo al plan "Sorpresa"; Harry se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor…**

**Harry estaba muy nervioso y exaltado.**

**H-¡Dracola!-**

**-Esa no es la contraseña hijo- Dijo la señora Gorda.**

**H - Digo Draco Malfoy, digo Dradra … draconis!-**

**De pronto a la señora gorda le dio un ataque de risa y al mismo tiempo abria la puerta. Harry entro muy rapido y medio enojado porque la señora gorda se había reído de el jajaja.**

**Apenas eran las 7.30 de la mañana por lo que en la sala comun no habia nadie, Harry salio corriendo a la habitación de los chicos para despertar a Ron, pues el también forma parte del plan "sorpresa" , entonces abrió las cortinas de la cama de Ron pero no había nadie, de pronto se oyó un ronquido tan fuerte e inesperado que asustó a Harry y dio un brinco, el ronquido venia de su cama, se decidió a abrir las cortinas , y medio temblando abrió las cortinas y …. Era Ron!¬¬ **

**H- Ron!**

**R- ¡QUE! Quee! Noo, mamá no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo ron dormido**

**H- jaja ron, ya despiertate, es hora del plan sorpresa-**

**R- que? – dijo confuzo y ya medio despierto**

**R- ha si, eso el plan sorpresa-**

**H- El elote ya esta en su posición, tu tienes que ir a la tuya zanahoria, apúrate-**

**(creo que entienden porque elote y zanahoria no? Elote por el pelo de Draco y Zanahoria por el de Ron) **

**Ron, parándose de un salto dijo: **

**R-muy bien águila- **

**H- bueno ya vete- **

**R- Sale bye – **

**Harry bajó las escaleras para ir a la sala común, ya había unas cuantas personas, las típicas que se despiertan súper temprano para estudiar, leer o hacer tarea. Y, pues ustedes ya saben quien esta entre esas personas… **

**H- Hermione, que haces tan temprano levantada?-**

**Her- jajaja, que tonta pregunta haces Harry, como que yo siempre me levanto a esta hora para leer mi libro matutino lo recuerdas?-**

**H- haaaa, si ya recuerdo- La verdad era que Harry ni tenia idea.**

**H- a oye, y no has visto pasar a Ron? – **

**Her- noo, pero se me hiso extraño ver pasar a una rata naranja, y me acorde de el, jajaja- **

**Harry sabia, que como Ron vio a Hermione, se trato de convertir en un raton, pero no pudo , pues Harry y Ron en sus tardes libres se la pasaban viendo como convertirse en un animago, pero que nadie supiera, asi tipo su papa, Sirius y Petter, y la verdad esque era muy difícil , pero poco a poco ya les hiba saliendo mejor. **

**H- jaja que extraño, una rata naranja- dijo nervioso.**

**Her- ¿Y porque preguntas por Ron? No son horas para que el anduviera despierto la verdad-**

**H- No es que me levante, y como lo vi en el cuarto, y como ayer no termino la tarea de Pociones, pense que igual y la estaba haciendo ahorita, bueno veo que no , asi que me voy a dormir, bye Hermione- **

**Her- pero ya van a empezar las clases!-**

**H- falta una hora!- **

**Her- por eso!**

**H- ay hermione, tu nunca cambiarás, -**

**Harry salio corriendo al cuarto de los chicos y Hermione se quedo leyendo su libro matutino como siempre.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-aver Draco, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes – se decia a si mismo Draco. **

**Estaba muy nervioso.**

**gif gift Aguila llamando a elotee.., aguila llamando a elote- **

**D- aquí elote, aquí elote que pasa águila?-**

**Harry y Draco se estaban comunicando con walkie talkies de magos, no muggles, era un invento que se acababa de hacer, pues Hermione le dio la idea al ministerio de magia, por supuesto que eran mejores que los walkie talkies muggles, pues podías ver por una pantalla donde estaba con el que estabas hablando, en que lugar de hogwarts, y alcanzaban a mas de 100km , y aparte eran relojes.. asi tipos los de los espías en las películas. Pero todavía no salian a la venta, eran los prototipos, pero los robaron.**

**D- vaya, hasta que sirven de algo los imbeciles de esos gemelitos hermanos de Ron eh!-**

**H-si la vdd es que hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren- **

**Fred y George eran los que les habian ayudado a robar los walkie talkies.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Muy concentrada leyendo su libro matutino de repente hoyo unos gritos que venian desde afuera de la sala comun.. **

**Agudizó el oido, para ver que gritaban tan desesperadamente**

**R-¡Hermioneee! Hermionee!**

**Her-¿ron?**

**De repente entro Ron a la sala común muy agitado.**

**R- Hermione, Harry necesita ayuda, estaba practicando artes oscuras, y de repente se desmayó-**

**Her- ¡quee, por dios, que anda haciendo practicando artes oscuras a estas horas de la mañana y sin alguien que lo pueda ayudar al momento, Ron, llamale a la sra Pomfey y yo de mientras voy con Harry-**

**R- muy bien- **

**Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor y Hermione se dirigió al salón de artes oscuras, Ron fue a esconderse a cualquier salón que encontrara. Entro al de Historia de la magia, reviso que no hubiera nadie y dio la alerta. **

**R- gift gift elote, águila , la lechuza esta en camino.**

**D&H- entendido- **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hermione iba toda nerviosa pensando que a Harry le había ocurrido algo malo, e iba preparando su discurso para cuando este se hubiera recuperado, advirtiéndole de que no lo volviera a hacer (ya saben como es Hermione). Entró al salón y sorprendida de el silencio que había en el observo poco a poco para ver donde estaba Harry.**

**Her- ¿Harry, harry donde estas?- **

**De repente una voz de la nada apareció y dijo…**

**No esta Harry, pero estoy yo-**

**Her- ¿Quién eres, que le has hecho a Harry?-**

**nada, no te preocupes- **

**Salió de donde estaba escondido, para que Hermione lo viera.**

**Hermione sintió mariposas en el estomago y estaba mas nerviosa que nada.**

**Her- creo que no has entendido bien, ya te dije que me dejes en paz- **

**D- pero Hermione, no te acuerdas de cómo nos enamoramos mutuamente, y no puedes negar que solo yo soy el que siente esto-**

**Her- puess… -**

**D- quieres recordar?**

**De repente Draco puso la punta de su varita arriba de la oreja, en la frente y se sacó un pensamiento, lo colocó en un pensadero, que le había regalado su papá el día de su cumpleaños, tenia todo preparado para el plan "Sorpresa". **

**Her- pero, de donde lo sacaste?-**

**Draco le tapo con su dedo la boca y le dijo…**

**D- shh, ven, vamos a entrar.- **

**Le agarro la mano y los dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo al pensadero, y lo tocaron al mismo tiempo con su mano, (al pensamiento dentro del pensadero) y de repente se veían envueltos en sus recuerdos, los veían en blanco y negro. **

**Estaban en la clase de Pociones, la única que tienen juntos Gryffindor y Slytherin, y Draco y Hermione se habían estado portando mal en toda la clase, el profesor Snape ya les había llamado la atención a los dos mas de 5 veces, pero le colmaron la paciencia y les encargo un trabajo especial , por parejas solo a ellos dos, era un trabajo de 50 hojas con 100000 palabras sobre que provoca que los estudiantes se porten mal en las clases, que consecuencias tenían, y comprometiéndose en que, por lo menos en su clase, se comportaran bien. **

**Vieron como salieron los dos de la clase todos enojados, y se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse para hacer el trabajo…**

**Her- Draco, creo que deberíamos de ponernos de acuerdo para empezar el trabajo hoy-**

**D- yO, trabajando con una sangre sucia? Jaaja, ni pensarlo- **

**Prof. Snape- Draco! Tienes que trabajar con la srita Granger quieras o no, si no reprobaras mi materia, aah y 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por empezar una discusión en el pasillo-**

**H- quee! Eso es una injusticia, Hermione solo quería ponerse de acuerdo con Draco para hacer el trabajo, Draco es el que empezó todo- **

**Prof. Snape- 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cuestionar la autoridad de un maestro –**

**Y el prof. Snape desapareció…**

**Her- bueno, entonces, nos vemos hoy después de la comida en la biblioteca?-**

**D- pues no me queda de otra- dijo de mala gana. **

**Y se fueron Ron, Harry y Hermione por su lado y Draco Crabble y Goyle por el otro. **

**Siguieron recorriendo pensamientos hasta llegar a cuando se reunieron en la biblioteca. **

**Hermione ya habia llegado 10 minutos antes, Llegó Draco y se sentó a 3 sillas de Hermione. **

**D- es para que no me pegues lo sangre sucia- dijo en tono grosero.**

**Her- Creo que no vamos a poder hacer el trabajo con tanta distancia, Draco-**

**D- como sea, pues tu ven para acá- **

**Hermione enfadada, por la forma en que le había hablado Draco, se paro de su asiento y se puso en uno junto a Draco.**

**Her- bueno, empecemos a hacer el trabajo, busque unos libros, creo que nos pueden servir de mucho, los traje de mi casa, y si copiamos la información tal y como viene Snape no se va a dar cuenta, es un libro de civica&etica muggle-**

**D-ha! Muggle? No voy a ensuciar mis manos tocando un libro muggle- **

**Hermione le contesto enfadada…**

**Her- pues te voy a decir que no nos queda otra opción, la verdad no es mi tipo hacer ese tipo de trampa en un trabajo, pero con tal de no estar tanto tiempo contigo-**

**D- bueno, está bien.- **

**Se repartieron el trabajo, y empezaron de repente de la nada a platicar, como si fueran amigos, por primera ves una platica normal sin insultos ni peleas, entonces se dieron cuenta de eso y se callaron los dos; otra ves volvió a suceder y Draco le contó un chiste a Hermione y los dos se empezaron a atacar de la risa, sus carcajadas se oían por toda la biblioteca, entonces los callaron, Hermione se sonrojo un poco y siguieron trabajando en silencio, Herm se acordó de un chiste, se lo contó a Draco y otra ves se Empezaron a carcajearse, esta ves los sacaron de la biblioteca.**

**Draco y Hermione ( los normales, no los del pensadero) se estaban atacando de la risa, recordando aquellos momentos y vieron que salieron Draco y Hermione ( los del pensadero) de la biblioteca y los siguieron…**

**Her- creo que ya acabamos por hoy no?**

**D- este, si, bueno nos vemos mañana-**

**Draco se dio la vuelta para irse a la sala común de Slytherin. **

**Hermione estaba pensando en que platicaron muy bien estas ves y no se resistió a decirle…**

**Her-Draco!-**

**Draco se dio la vuelta para ver que quería Hermione**

**D- que pasa?**

**Her- no, nada es que quería decirte que me caíste muy bien y, espero, que estos días que estemos juntos haciendo el trabajo juntos nos tratemos así, cuando estemos en clases o lo que quieras ya si quieres puedes volver a ser tus malos comentarios cotidianos sobre Harry, Ron y yo, si quieres yo no le voy a decir a nadie que nos caímos bien, digo si yo te caí bien a ti-**

**D- pues, la verdad si me caíste muy bien, y creo que eso nos va a permitir a acabar el trabajo mas rápido, bueno me tengo que ir-**

**Y salió corriendo.**

**El pensamiento se acabo y Draco y Hermione (los normales) se vieron envueltos en como una especie de liquido con muchas caras… hasta que pararon en otro pensamiento. **

**Y así fueron viendo como 5 pensamientos mas en los que trabajaban y la verdad platicaban muy bien, y al mismo tiempo los dos se iban enamorando poco a poco sin decirse nada hasta que pararon en uno donde… **

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todos se estaban burlando de Hermione en la sala común, bueno no todos casi todos, pues Harry , Ron, y demás amigos no se reían de ella.**

**Se estaban riendo porque le llego una lechuza con un vociferador de su mamá que le decía así miles de cosas a vergonzantes, Hermione le había enseñado a su mama como mandar lechuzas y vociferadores, pues su mamá es una muggle.**

**Todos se burlaban de ella le empezaban a repetir lo que le había dicho su mamá, aparte, lo peor de todo era que su mamá le dice: DRAGONSITA FEROZ! Todos empezaban a decirle uyy uy mi dragonsita feroz no llores, recuerda lavarte los dientes después de cada comida. **

**Hermione estaba casi llorando cuandoo… **

**D- Yaa bastaaaa!-**

**Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Draco.**

**D- dejen de molestarla, cuanto les apuesto que a ella no es la única que su mamá les dice nombres entupidos, sin ofender- **

**Le hizo una seña a Ron y a Harry para que dijeran algo…**

**Ron se paró y dijo…**

**R- si, de hecho mi mamá me dice osito rojito- y se sonrojo un poco.**

**Después Harry se paro e hizo lo mismo**

**H- pues mis papas murieron, pero mi tía Petunia me dice Gatito Haarrypo-**

**Después George se paró y dijo.**

**G- pues mi mama me dice Fred- **

**F- Y a mi George- **

**Y así de repente todos se empezaron a parar diciendo como les decían sus mamas.**

**Draco salió del gran comedor y Hermione al ver esto salió también, pues quería hablar con Draco.**

**Hermione Y draco (los normales) también salieron para recordar lo que sucedió en ese momento.**

**Her- Draco! Draco!-**

**Draco seguía avanzando. Hermione corrió y le agarro el brazo y lo paró.**

**Her- porque lo hiciste? **

**D- que hice?**

**Her- eso?**

**D- que es eso?**

**Her- que me defendiste en el gran comedor- **

**Draco bajo la cabeza y se quedo callado. Hermione le agarro la barbilla y se la hizo para arriba para que la viera a los ojos. Y le dijo con un tono amable y de suavidad…**

**Her- dime-**

**D- es que , lo que pasa es queee.. **

**Y de repente la beso, y Hermione le contesto con otro beso, y de repente se separaron y.. **

**Her- lo siento- **

**Y se fue corriendo para su cuarto. **

**Y ahí dejo a Draco parado solo en medio del pasillo todo confundido por lo que había pasado.**

**Hermione (la normal) le explico a Draco ( el normal) que en ese momento estaba súper confundida, que ella ya se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a tener ese sentimiento de amor por el, pero nunca pensó que el también lo fuera a sentir, o se preguntaba si eso fue por lo que la defendió y le dio el beso, porque le gustaba. **

**De repente otra ves se vieron en vueltos en el líquido con todas las caras, había acabado el pensamiento, y se hallaron en otro pensamiento… **

**Fue al día siguiente de lo sucedido, Hermione se hallaba sentada junto al lago pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella, volteo a ver y era Draco, no dijo nada, ella siguió pensando, de repente se rompió el silencio…**

**D- solo una pregunta, ¿Qué sucedió ayer?-**

**Hermione prefirió ir al grano…**

**Her- ¿también sientes lo mismo que yo?**

**D-a que te refieres con lo mismo que yo?-**

**Her- Por dios, Draco! Esto!...**

**Y lo besó, el le respondió el beso, no fue tan largo como pensaron… Draco lo interrumpió.**

**D-lo siento pero, no puedo hacer esto-**

**Y salio corriendooo!**

**Hermione se quedo con una cara de que: no manches que te pasa! Se quedo tan de shok! Que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decir algo, nada mas veía como Draco salía corriendo y ella ahí sentada enfrente del lago, estaba ida a mas no poder, entonces llegaron Harry y Ron y al ver a Hermione se sentaron junto a ella y…**

**H- ¿Qué te pasa Herm?-**

**Hermione lo abrazó y empezó a llorar en su hombro, Ron se quedó sorprendido, nunca habia visto a llorar a Hermione, solo por sacar 9 en un examen pero no por otra cosa…**

**R- Hermione , dinos que te pasa- **

**Hermione llorando les hiso prometer que no dirian nada y les contó todo, Ron se puso mas celoso que enojado, pero,**

**R"ron, calmate, no te pongas celoso, y porque celoso? Ni que te gustara Herm, o me gusta Herm, no que me pasa si es mi amiga".**

**Draco y Hermione (los reales) no escuchaban lo que Ron estaba pensando, pero ellos seguían atentos a lo que ocurría. **

**H- ya no te preocupes Herm, tu ya olvida este día e ignora a Draco de ahora en adelante, y, pues trata de olvidarlo-**

**R- Pero como pudiste! Enamorarte de tu peor enemigo, de veras como son raras las mujeres!- **

**Her- pero no voy a poder, tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos, y todavía nos falta mucho, y tu Ron! Cállate, asi no es el amor, tu no escoges de quien enamorarte, de repente llega y ya, te tienes que aguantar!-**

**Hermione calló a Ron con ese comentario, y siguieron consolándola, de repente voltearon y Draco los estaba espiando, bueno igual y no espiando pero lo había visto todo,( eso explica porque Draco tenia ese pensamiento)**

**Cuando se dieron cuenta de esto los 3 amigos le hicieron una cara de asco y se fueron a platicar a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**El pensamiento se acabo y Draco y Hermione (los normales) se vieron envueltos en como una especie de liquido con muchas caras… en todos los pensamientos que seguian no habia uno en el que no terminaran peleandose, era un amor apache, porque en realidad los dos se habian enamorado tan fuerte que ni para olvidarse podían de hecho ni intentaban, porque no querían, así fueron de pensamiento en pensamiento hasta que uno de ellos…**

**Estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron desayunando en el gran comedor, entraron, como de costumbre, todas las lechuzas a dejar el correo, a Hermione le llego una carta, cuando la abrió y la leyó les dijo a Harry y a Ron que era de su mamá, que esta navidad si se iba a poder quedar en Hogwarts, pero , en realidad no era eso, la carta decia…**

**Herm:**

**Por favor, necesito verte, nos podemos ver a las 10 de la noche en el salón de historia de la magia? **

**Atte: **

**Draco.**

**Pd: si dices que si cuando recibas la carta voltéame a ver y guíñame un ojo, yo te estaré viendo, si no ignórame.**

**Hermione volteó a la mesa de slytherin y al ver a Draco le guiñó el ojo, esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Draco.**

**El pensamiento se acabo y Draco y Hermione (los normales) aparecieron el el salón de historia de la magia a las 10 de la noche, estaba Draco, Hermione todavía no.**

**De repente se abrió la puerta, Draco se escondió, por si era alguien mas, era Hermione y salió de su escondite.**

**Her-¿Qué quieres ahora Draco?- dijo de mala gana.**

**D- es que yo solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?-**

**Her- bueno, técnicamente si te contesto que si y me haces la pregunta, ya serian 2 preguntas, no?-**

**D- ya hermione no te hagas la graciosa, hablo en buen plan- **

**Her- bueno ya hazme la pregunta-**

**D- Te gusto o no?-**

**Her- quieres saber la verdad?-**

**D- si!- **

**Dio un suspiro y le dijo…**

**Her- pues la verdad es que si, te quiero muchísimo, pero tú no me correspondes así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí-**

**Se dio media vuelta y cuando ya casi iba a salir del salón Draco le agarro el brazo… **

**D-espera, lo que pasó en el lago que te dije que no podía hacerlo solo fue una confusión, lo que pasa es que no sabia si en realidad te quería, y pues la verdad no quería lastimarte pero ya me di cuenta de lo que siento y yo también te quiero, y si quieres podemos ser mas que amigos, por ahora podríamos ser piña- (si no saben que es piña es así como que así mas que amigos pero todavía no ser novios, es como el lapso de tiempo donde el hombre conquista a la mujer así mas o menos, no se como explicarlo)**

**Cuando Draco dijo eso a Hermione se le ilumino la cara pero para disimular solo hizo una leve sonrisa. **

**Her- pues sii!... me tengo que ir no tarda el prefecto en descubrir que no estoy en la cama-**

**D- si, a mi también me pueden descubrir bueno adiós-**

**Y le dio un beso y un abrazo y se fue hermione. **

**Terminó el pensamiento, ahora si salieron de repente Hermione y Draco (los normales) del pensadero.**

**Se quedaron viendo y hubo un silencio…**

**D-Todo este tiempo que se supone que, pues ya nos confesamos nuestro amor, te la has pasado de orgullosa negando que te gusto, no se que te pasó después de aquella noche, pero, la verdad a mi me sigues gustando seas como seas, enojona, orgullosa, hermosa… etc.- **

**Hermione no decía nada solo se quedaba callada viéndolo a los ojos. **

**Draco la agarró de la mano y tocaron una botella vieja toda vacía como de cerveza y era un transportador y los llevo a un lugar hermoso! Lleno de pura naturaleza, estaba lleno de árboles hermosos, flores, animales, y en medio de cómo ese bosque en miniatura, porque no era tan grande, en medio de ese mini bosque, habían dos columpios y una banquita ( como las que hay así en los parques ) Draco, de la mano, llevo a Hermione hasta la banquita se sentaron le dijo…**


	2. planes antes del baile

**Espero que les haya gustado el 1er capitulo pero este esta mucho mejor! ) jajaja leanloo… en el ultimo capituloo… **

**D-Todo este tiempo que se supone que, pues ya nos confesamos nuestro amor, te la has pasado de orgullosa negando que te gusto, no se que te pasó después de aquella noche, pero, la verdad a mi me sigues gustando seas como seas, enojona, orgullosa, hermosa… etc.- **

**Hermione no decía nada solo se quedaba callada viéndolo a los ojos. **

**Draco la agarró de la mano y tocaron una botella vieja toda vacía como de cerveza y era un transportador y los llevo a un lugar hermoso! Lleno de pura naturaleza, estaba lleno de árboles hermosos, flores, animales, y en medio de cómo ese bosque en miniatura, porque no era tan grande, en medio de ese mini bosque, habían dos columpios y una banquita ( como las que hay así en los parques ) Draco, de la mano, llevo a Hermione hasta la banquita se sentaron le dijo…**

**(es para que recuerden en que se quedo el 1er capitulo) **

**(este ya es el 2do) **

**D-Yo se que en el fondo me quieres, aunque seas orgullosa y no lo quieras negar, y tampoco se lo que te pasa cuando de ves en cuando, o de muy ves en cuando , aceptas que me quieres mas que un amigo, por eso me gustas Hermione Granger, por ser tan misteriosa, por ser tan, no se , por ser tan tu , dentro de ti y de tu vida se encuentra algo que no se que es pero quiero tratar de averiguar que me gusta de ti, y con todo esto quiero enseñarte una canción que compuse para ti….-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Fred&George- Vendemos las respuestas del examen de hoy para los de 6to, para los de 6too! Harry- **

**H-sshh! Cállense, solo denme uno y vayanse- **

**F&G- ah ah ah, el dinero- **

**H- tengan-**

**F&G- jajajajaja, amigo, te faltan 50 pesos-**

**H- que, son unas ratas, bueno, esta bien- **

**Y les dio los 50 pesos que faltaban, Harry con todo esto del plan sorpresa no había podido estudiar para el examen de ese día, y ahorita estaba muy atento escuchando que hacian Draco y Hermione, pues con los walkie talkies Harry y Ron podian ver todo.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Sacó su guitarra y empezó a cantar… **

**D- si, talves, pudiera hacerte ver, que no se como expresarme bien, si tal ves pudieras entender, que no hay otra mujer mejo que tu para mi.. te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto, cada dia un poco mas… ( obvio saben cual es no? La de Si talves de ov7)- **

**Hermione casi llora al escuchar la canción y al final de ella le dijo…**

**D- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-**

**Hermione se quedo en Shok, se preguntaba que como fue tan tonta! Se preguntaba que porque pensó que todo el teatrito del pensadero y de el mini bosque y la canción eran no se para, simplemente decirle que la quería o algo así, y ella que pensaba que era la mas lista del colegio, pero era la mas lista en conocimientos, pero se dio cuenta que no en el amor, que para eso era un fracaso, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender, con tal de estar con Draco.**

**Her- nunca…**

**Draco le tapo la boca y cerró los ojos, prefirió no escuchar el no… Hermione agarro la mano de Draco para destaparse su boca y lo besó… cuando acabo el beso…**

**D- Eso fue un si?-**

**Her- no seas tonto claro que si, la verdad es que estos días, Ron ha sido muy bueno conmigo, como que me ha aconsejado a ver que te quiero-**

**D- ha si? Y que te ha dicho?-**

**Her- pues que… **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**R-Soy un tonto, tonto tonto!...- decía pegándose con la mano en la frente.**

**marthlle la llorona (bueno no se si asi se escibe pero ustedes entienden)– ¿Por qué dices que eres un tonto?- dijo con su voz chillona, pues Ron estaba en el baño de mujeres.**

**R- porque soy un tonto esa es la verdad, es que Hermione y yo habíamos tenido como el principio de un romance, pero por mi culpa ahora anda con Draco, y de hecho justo en este momentoo, y lo peor es que lo estoy escuchando ahorita en el walkie talkie!- dijo enojado.**

**M– JAJAJAJA!.. tu con Hermione? El incio de un romancee! Jajaja, a de ver sido una suposición tuyaa-**

**R- no, en serio mira te voy a contar… **

**Flash Back**

**R-Herm que te pasa?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba**

**Her- es que no quiero ir a reunirme con Draco, ya sabes como me trata, y me chocaría que 1 hora completa y por mi voluntad estemos los dos juntos-**

**R- si pero recuerda que es solo por un trabajo, para que Snape no te baje puntos en tu calificación-**

**Her- pues si pero aun así, voy a pasar un mal rato yo lo se-**

**R- mira, te voy a dar un consejo, empieza a tratarlo bien, como si fuera un amigo, como si fueramos Harry y yoo, si el también te trata así, al final de el trabajo dile, que en los próximos días que se reúnan que se traten igual que este día, que si quiere no le dices a nadie-**

**Her- wow! Es una estupenda idea Ron, Gracias!- Y al momento de abrazarlo para agradecerle, sin querer Ron movió la cabeza y sin querer se besaron…**

**Fin Flash Back**

**M- y eso que? Fue solo una equivocación, le pudo pasar con cualquiera- dijo con su voz chillona **

**R- no no, pero eso no fue todo después de que terminó su trabajo con Draco…**

**Flash Back**

**Her- Ron! Ronn!- **

**Todos- SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

**Hermione venia entrando a la sala comun de Gryffindor.Todos la callaron porque era la hora de hacer los deberes. **

**R- que pasó Hermione?- dijo en voz baja.**

**Her- Ven ven, acompáñame afuera-**

**Lo agarro de los hombros por detrás y lo iba empujando hasta llegar por detrás del porta retratos de la señora gorda. Cuando salieron… **

**R- ya Hermione, ahora que?-**

**Her- no nda es que te quería contar que estuvo estupendo, que Draco y yo nos llevamos bien, osea no bien, como tu y yo así de mejores amigos, pero bien de que el no me molesta, pero acordamos que solo iba a ser eso cuando trabajáramos- **

**R- ah pues que bien por ti Hermione!-**

**Her- bueno y , pues quería darte las gracias, por el consejo que me diste- **

**Lo agarró, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue. **

**Ron se enrojeció como nunca y dijo en voz baja y embobado **

**R- de nada- **

**Fin Flash Back**

**M- en serio! Jajaja Hermione Granger, la chica con mas pegue del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con Ron Weasly, un don nadie, en las cuestiones del amor!-**

**R- omite tus comentarios, y así fue cuando me confesó su amor-**

**Flash Back**

**Her- Ron, tengo que decirte algo- **

**R- que pasa?-**

**Her- es que necesito un consejo-**

**R- ah si , dime Herm, aquí estoy para lo que quieras ya sabes, -**

**Her- bueno, es que ve, tengo un amigo con el que pues me llevo asi muy bien, pero entonces, no se si me gusta, como me puedo dar cuenta de eso?- **

**R-jaja, ay Herm, pues mira, "wow! Ees lo que siempre he esperado, que Hermione se de cuenta de que yo le gusto, y yo le voy a ayudar en eso", si cada ves que lo ves sientes mariposas en el estomago, y si el es muy bueno contigo, y si , alguna ves han tenido asi como que momentos en los que pues no se, en los que es el momento perfecto para confesarle su amor "como este"-**

**Hermione se quedo pensando, y al pensar como que se sorprendió de algo, **

**Her- aaah, ya se, gracias Ron me tengo que ir- **

**Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **

**Fin Flash Back**

**R- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ahora veoo, soy un tontoo, yo pensee que le estaba aconsejando a Hermione para que yo le gustara, pero en realidad todo coincidía con Draco! y en realidad ella también estaba pensando en Draco no en mi:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Her- pues es que yo estaba confundida entonces le fui a pedir un consejo aver te cuento… **

**Flash Back**

**Her- Ron, tengo que decirte algo- **

**R- que pasa?-**

**Her- es que necesito un consejo-**

**R- ah si , dime Herm, aquí estoy para lo que quieras ya sabes, -**

**Her- bueno, es que ve, tengo un amigo con el que pues me llevo asi muy bien, pero entonces, no se si me gusta, como me puedo dar cuenta de eso?- **

**R-jaja, ay Herm, pues mira, si cada ves que lo ves sientes mariposas en el estomago, y si el es muy bueno contigo, y si , alguna ves han tenido asi como que momentos en los que pues no se, en los que es el momento perfecto para confesarle su amor-**

**Hermione se quedo pensando….**

**Her-"mmmm curioso, es lo que me ha pasado con Draco, mm puede que entonces si me guste, wow! Me gusta Draco no lo puedo creeer!"**

**Her- aaah, ya se, gracias Ron me tengo que ir- **

**Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. **

**Fin Flash Back**

**D- Wow, y yo que pensé que a Ron tu le gustabas, pues este mes que me han estado ayudando Harry y Ron contigo siempre, yo notaba que se ponía celoso cuando les contaba a los dos sobre lo que sentíamos mutuamente.-**

**Her- mmm no, jaja! Que yo le gusto a Ron! Obvio no!-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Her-giff giff mmm no, jaja! Que yo le gusto a Ron! Obvio no!-**

**R- obvioo sii, Dios, y pense que Hermione era lista- **

**M- pues la verdad esa niña puede ser muy lista pero del amor no sabe nada, pobre tipa-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**D- bueno entonces que dices si regresamos, ya va casi van a empezar las clases.-**

**Her- si jeje vamos-**

**Se pararon y agarrados de la mano tocaron la botella, que en realidad era un transportador y regresaron al salón de Pociones. Ahí estaba Harry esperándolos. **

**H- Felicidades!**

**D&Her- gracias!- **

**Y Harry abrazo a los dos.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN**

**Sonó el timbre anunciando que hiba a dar comienzo la primera clase, era la de pociones en la que Slitheryn y Gryffindor la toman juntos.**

**Hermione, Draco y Harry como ya estaban ahí fueron y tomaron asientos.**

**Entro Snape como de un susto como siempre y se sentó en su escritorio…**

**Prof snape- Malfoy, Granger-**

**D- quee!- dijo asustado**

**Her- quee!- dijo asusatada tambien.**

**Prof snape- su trabajo, hoy es el día de entrega-**

**Her- aah- dijo suspirando.**

**Hermione y Draco se pararon y le entregaron el trabajo a Snape.**

**Her- aquí esta profesor-**

**Snape reviso el trabajo para ver cuantas hojas eran.**

**Prof snape- pues muy bien, de hecho creo que el castigo fue convivir juntos, creo que eso no les gustó. **

**D- pues de hecho profesor, quiero darle las gracias, porque si no nos hubiera dejado ese trabajo, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo especial que es Hermione, y no me hubiera enamorado de ella, y no seriamos novios-**

**Prof snape- pppppppppuffffffffffff- escupió el agua que estaba tomando.**

**Prof snape- novios?- dijo sorprendidísimo.**

**Prof snape- un Slytherin con una sangre sucia esto es una ofensa!-**

**Harry se paró del enojo**

**H- usted no puede insultar a una alumna señor-**

**Prof snape- pues si es la verdad no, y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por reclamarle a un profesor.**

**Prof snape- bien, sientense todos. La verdad no es de mi agrado anunciar estos eventos, pero ya que, les tengo que informar que habrá un baile, para celebrar que Hogwars cumple 500 años, al baile asistirán todos los grados, y tienen que ir con pareja, asi que los varones tienen que invitar a las niñas, es formal, asi que se tienen que conseguir los varones, un buen traje y las niñas… bueno pues ustedes saben bien como vestirse para estas cosas, acabo la clase-**

**Todos se pararon, y se alborotaron con la noticia, todos se preguntaban un baile? En Hogwarts , wow que emoción, las chicas se secreteaban con quien querían ir al baile.**

**R- un baile, que horror! Y con una niñaa! Ieww!-**

**H- vamos ron, no es tan malo-**

**Her- asi tigre? Pues a quien tienes pensado invitar, auch, si se puede saber, al fin y al cabo se va a saber porque vas a ir con ella al baile y todos te van a ver-**

**H- pues, para que sepan, si se a quien invitar-**

**Ron y Hermione sorprendidos le dijeron al unisolo.**

**R&Her- a quien!-**

**H- oohh, pues no les voy a decir, me van a ver hasta el gran baileee-**

**Y se fue!**

**Ron y Hermione se quedaron super sorprendidos.**

**Her- vaya, quien podrá ser, uuy esto se esta poniendo bueno, y tu Ron, a quien tienes pensado invitar?-**

**R- pues "si no fuera por que andas con Draco a tii!" la verdad no se tengo una en la mente pero igual y me dice que no-**

**Her- a quien?**

**R- pues , después te digo me tengo que ir-**

**Y se dio la vuelta como para ir a la cabaña de Hadrid , Hermione siguió su camino hacia el lago, para pensar, le gustaba ir ahí a , simplemente pensar.**

**Her- o sea , saca que ni Harry ni Ron me quisieron decir con quien tieenen pensado ir, y a mi nisiquiera me preguntaron, aay que tonto, obvio Draco me va a invitar, ¿me va a invitar, que tal si no me invita y va con otra niña, y yo me pongo celosa y se da cuenta de que me pongo celosa, no se puede dar cuenta de que me pongo celosa, pero entonces yo me quedaría sin pareja, aah! Y todo el mundo se reiría de mi como en el gran comedor con el vociferador que me mando mi mama, no quisiera repetir ese osso! Seria horrible, y ahora Draco no me podría defender porque el va a ser el de la culpa de todo , ah pero espera Hermione no te preocupes soon novios le puedes decir que te invitee pero, noo! Y si ya invito a otra chicaa! No, le tengo que advertir! Bno al ratoo, pero noo! Que tal si ahorita en este mismo instante esta invitando a otra chicaaa! Noooooo, tengo que ir rápido- **

**Se paró rápidamente y al darse la vuelta para salir corriendo alguien la agarró para pararla porque ya había agarrado vuelo, era Draco.**

**D- Tranquila Herm, te voy a invitar a ti al baile jaja- **

**Her- jeje estee, escuchaste todo lo que estaba pensando?-**

**D- Pensando? o diciendo?-**

**Her- es que cuando estoy sola pienso en voz alta – dijo un poco apenada.**

**D- no te preocupes, bueno solo venia a decirte que si querías ir al baile conmigo, me tengo que ir, McGonagall me castigó y tengo que quedarme mas tiempo después de su clase S –**

**Her- adiós- **

**Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Draco se fue. **

**Her- aah! Tengo que ir a investigar a quien va a invitar Harry jajaja (esa risa se supone que es malevola)-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**H- haber Harry cálmate, si te dice que no, pues ya ni modo, invitas a otra chica, haber que le vaas a decir…a ver, oie es que , pues la verdad, te quería preguntar, que si quisieras ir conmigo al baile. si eso esta bien, muy bien Harry te va a ir bien.**

**Tomo aire y salió de su cuarto para la sala común de gryffindor. Y ahí la vio, haciendo la tarea, solo la iba a interrumpir un segundo, cada ves se ponía mas nervioso, y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se detuvo junto a ella… **

**H- Me puedo sentar?-**

**Volteó para arriba, y vio a Harry.**

**ah si, claro- y quitó los libros que estaban en la silla junto a la que ella estaba sentada. Siguió concentrada haciendo la tarea, y escribiendo.**

**H- solo te voy a interrumpir un segundo- **

**- ah lo siento, no sabia que querías hablar conmigo, pensé que querías hacer tarea- dejó de escribir y volteó a ver a Harry, en ese momento, se puso mas nervioso.**

**H- Ginny, te quería preguntar, que siii…**

**Her- Harry, Harry!-**

**Volteando los ojos, por arruinar el momento y disimulando que estaba enfadado volteó a ver a Hermione.**

**H- que pasa Herm?- dijo algo tosco, y enfadado.**

**Her- Hay Harry que humor, a quien vas a invitar al baile?-**

**H- permíteme Ginny- **

**G- no hay problema..-**

**Harry agarró del brazo a Hermione y la jaló para que ginny no oyera lo que le iba a decir.**

**H-estas arruinando el momentO!- **

**Her- Harry, de que hablas, y pareces enojado- **

**H- pues sii-, y volteaba a ver de reojo a Ginny y otra ves a Hermione y otra ves a Ginny y a Hermione para que captara Hermione que iba a invitar a Ginny al baile. **

**Her- Harry que te pasa?- (la tonta no captaba jaja )**

**H- que voy a invitar a ginny al bailee, y tu lo arruinaste!-**

**Her- a ginny, opss! Perdón Harry sigue con tu invitación , jaja – y se fué al cuarto de las niñas feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**Harry regresó con ginny, y se volvió a sentar con ella.**

**H- pues si ginny como te iba diciendo, te quería preguntar que si querías ir al baile conmigo-**

**G- aay Harry, pues la verdad si quisiera pero, ahorita mismo cuando estabas hablando con Hermione me invitaron, lo siento- **

**H- quee, voy a matar a Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeee! – **

**G- Harry Harry, tranquilo, era broma, es que oí todo lo que hablaste con Herm, y claro que quiero ir contigo no te preocupes ;)-**

**H- jajaja, buena broma eeh, bueno me tengo que ir, adios- **

**G- bye Harry- **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**R- es que solo puedo pensar en ella, pero es imposible invitarla al bailee… , bueno entonces piensa, quien seria la mejor opción para el baile, ya see! Voy a sorprender a todos con la niña mas popular de la escuela, después de Hermione, total , no importa que sea la ex de Harry , si a el ya no le gusta, ahora le gusta mi hermana, no creo que se enoje… -**

**Justo en ese momento estaban pasando Cho Chang con su bola de amigas, Ron no se puso nervioso ni nada porque desde que anduvo con Harry, Ron y ella se volvieron muy buenos amigos, así que tomo aire y se dirigió a ella… **

**R- Cho…! –**

**En eso volteó Cho, y sus amigas empezaron a sacar risitas.**

**CH- si Ron, que paso?-**

**R- puedo hablar contigo a solas?- y le hecho una mirada a sus amigas como para que captara que no quería que escucharan lo que le iba a pedir. Cho volteo a verlas y le dijo**

**CH- ah si claro, -**

**Y Ron y Cho caminaron para estar un poco mas alejadas de ellas, ellas se fueron pero una le hizo unos ojos a Ron, que casi lo matan, y se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, Ron ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba en esa bola, era Ana Abbot su ex novia, acababan de cortar hace 4 meses, pero ella seguía totalmente enamorada de el (que raro las niñas siempre se clavan mas que los niños) , y ella seguía con la ilusión de que todavía podían regresar, pero la verdad es que Ron ya la había olvidado por completo. **

**Entonces sus amigas, al ver que empezó a llorar Hannah de pusieron todas alrededor de ella para consolarla (ya saben como cuando alguien llora y todos alrededor preguntándole que le pasa).**

**R- te quería preguntar que si querías ir al baile conmigo, nada mas como amigos, digo si no te ha invitado nadie, como Draco ya sabes que anda con Hermione… -**

**Tapándole la boca a Ron Cho Chang le dijo.**

**CH- cállate Ronn! Nadie sabe que me gusta Draco,-**

**R- ah si lo siento, entonces que dices?-**

**CH- digo queee..- en ese momento volteo para ver que le pasaba a Hannah CH-haber espera, voy a ver que le pasa- **

**R- bueno después hablamos tengo que ir a mi clase, hablamos en el gran comedor a la hora de la comida?-**

**CH- afirmativo!- **

**Ron se fue y Cho Chang se dirigió a ver que le pasaba a la ex de Ron Weasley la verdad no le pasaba por la mente de que a ella todavía le gustaba Ron y se puso triste y celosa.**

**Ch- que te pasa Hannah?-**

**H - Es el, -**

**Ch-¿Quién,- se quedo pensando un momento.**

**CH- ay! No me digas que sigues queriendo a Ron?-**

**H asintió con la cabeza.**

**Cho Chang se agarró la frente con la mano .. **

**Ch- bueno mira, si quieres le digo que no quiero ir con el al baile, y le digo que te invite a ti va?-**

**H - Tengo una mejor idea…-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Her- no tengo idea de que ponerme para el baile!... tengo que ir super bonita para Draco-**

**G- si, y yo para Harryy, Hermione crees que me llegue en el baile?-**

**Herm se quedo pensando….**

**Her-mmm puede ser… sii! Le voy a decir aaah! Que emoción! –**

**G- aaah! Sii! Y las dos vamos a tener novios**

**Her- aah! Sii! **

**Y las dos empezaron a saltar en las camas.**

**Her- pero pasado mañana es el baile, tenemos que ver nuestros vestidos.-**

**G- mañana todas van a ir a comprarlo al callejón Diagon, McGonagall les dio permiso a todas las niñas a ir-**

**Her- que bien por ellas, pero nosotras vamos a hacer algo diferente, en un libro leí, que con un conjuro simple, podías sacar un vestido a tu medida, el que te estés imaginando en tu cabeza, solo que es mágico, y se deshace en 10 horas, pero son perfectas!-**

**G- wow! Que emoción –**

**H- que te parece si hacemos uno ahorita de prueba, guardé el libro… a ver-**

**Hermione de su baúl, sacó un libro rosa que se titulaba, "the fashion in the magic World " (si no saben que es … la moda en el mundo mágico) **

**Her- haber tu vas a hacer tu vestido, tienes que estar muy concentrada imaginándotelo, el color, la forma, el largo, todo, ok?-**

**Ginny asintió con la cabeza.**

**Her- ahora, repite después de mi… espera, tienes que agarrar tu varita y como si te sacaras un pensamiento, ponla en tu frente a un lado arriba de la oreja y ahora jala la varita- **

**En ese momento salio como un pensamiento, apunto de ser puesto en un pensadero solo que aquí no había pensadero y aparte era rosa el líquido que salió, **

**Her- muy bien, ahora ponlo en sima de la cama- **

**La pelirroja hizo lo que la castaña le indicó y en ese momento el pensamiento se hizo en forma de un vestido, era igual al que Ginny se había imaginado estaba flotando arriba de la cama, era a tamaño escala, y era transparente, pero aun así se veían los colores.**

**G- Ahora que?-**

**Her- ahora tienes que decir… Vivivo diezhors – **

**G- Vivivo diezhors-**

**El vestido se hizo grande justo la talla de Ginny y ya no era transparente, era real, era hermoso, era halter (osea con tirantes pero amarrados por detrás) de color melón, con chaquiras ( de las de la pulseras) rosas en forma de flores, con un escote por detrás, en la espalda, que le llegaba justamente antes de la línea de la pompa, y no era ni tan corto ni tan largo el vestido le llegaba justamente a la rodilla , y no era esponjado ( como pastel, los que luego usan en los xv's años) . **

**Her- esta precioso, pruébatelo!- **

**Ginny se lo fue a probar, y le quedaba como pintado, hecho a la medida.**

**Her- te ves hermosa ginny!-**

**G- wow, creo que tienes razón jajaa- **

**Her- bien ahora guárdalo, en 10 horas ya no va a estar, pero recuerda como era, para que el día del baile, lo pienses igualito.**

**G- muy bien-.**

**Her- vamos al gran comedor no? Hace hambre- **

**G- jaja que tragona eres Herm, vamos – **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En el gran comedor… **

**R- Choo! Choo!-**

**Cho Chang volteó.**

**Ch- que pasa Ron?-**

**R- Entonces si quieres ir al baile conmigo o no?-**

**Ch- ha, si claro- **

**R- bueno, entonces nos vemos ya afuera del gran comedor, que seria ahora el gran salón, bueno ya ahí nos vemos-**

**Ch- si Ron.-**

**Ron se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor y Cho a la de hufflepuff.**

**H- Donde estabas Ron?-**

**R- eeh haciendo unas cosas-**

**H- ya invitaste a alguien al baile?-**

**En ese momento se iban sentando Hermione y Ginny.**

**Her&ginny- ya invitaste a alguien!-**

**R- ya –**

**Her&ginny&H- a quien?-**

**R- aaaa… -**

**Y volteo a ver a Cho Chang.**

**Todos voltearon a ver a quien veía.**

**Her- a Cho?- dijo con una cara de asco. **

**R- sii – **

**Todos se quedaron con una cara de iewww!.**

**R- que les pasa a todos?-**

**Her- pues nos pasa de que no te acuerdas que le hizo a Harry?-**

**Harry nada más agachado la cabeza estaba comiendo y escuchando a la ves, pero no quería ser victima de la pelea que se iba a hacer.**

**R- pues tu noviecito también fue cómplice de eso Hermione! Y aparte ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos, y le dije que nada mas fuera conmigo como amigos, y aparte ya le pidió perdón a Harry- **

**Ginny y Hermione le voltearon los ojos.**

**Her- para tu información, Ella se le aventó a Draco, el la odia- **

**R- y que!- **

**G- ash como sea- **

**Y siguieron comiendo todos. En ese momento Harry soltó una lagrima, pero nadie lo vio, es que estaba recordando esos viejos momentos con Cho…**

**Flash Back**

**H- hoy cumplimos 3 meses Cho y yo- **

**R- ya tienes el regalo Harry?-**

**H- yaa, es lo que siempre ha querido!- **

**R- wow! No me digas que se lo compraste, cuesta carísimo-**

**H- si pero, tengo mis ahorros, ya sabes – y le guiño el ojo (jejje)**

**Lo que Harry le había comprado era un cinturón mágico, que depende de la ropa que tengas cambia de color, estaba padrisimo, pero también era muy caro y todas las brujas lo querían , y Cho era una de ellas, entonces Harry decidió comprárselo para regalo de 3 meses de novios.**

**H- bueno Ron, me voy al Gran comedor para dárselo, también le compre un globo y le pegué nuestra foto-**

**R- esta bien, ahí te alcanzó, uy que cursi eres iew hasta me dieron escalofríos-**

**Harry se dirigió al Gran comedor pero algo que estaba viendo hizo que el corazón se le parara y que la rabia le llegara al limite, pero también la tristeza, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, afuera del gran comedor, que Draco Malfoy y que Cho Chang se estaban besando, al parecer ella a el, porque el no parecía muy feliz que digamos, y el la separó y cuando le iba dar el a ella una cachetada voltearon y vieron a Harry…**

**CH- no es lo que tu piensas Harry- **

**H- ah no? Entonces que es?-**

**Y salio corriendo. **

**D- la verdad no me importa tu noviecito Cho, pero entiende que tu no me interesas, y no te me vuelvas a acercar, créeme que yo ya sabia que nada mas andabas con Potter para darme celos pero entiende me interesa alguien mas y tu eres una fácil, adiós- **

**Eso Harry lo oyó a lo lejos, y le rompió mas el corazón, pues tenia la esperanza de que a el le gustara ella y no ella a el.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**R- Harry no te importa que vaya con ella al baile?-**

**H- no, a mi me da igual , puedes hacer lo que quieras,- de pronto empezó a hablar muy exaltado y rápido-**

**H-total tu me advertiste que no anduviera con ella, porque no estaba interesada en mi, pero no te creí entonces se me rompió el corazón pero, es que yo confiaba en ella y-**

**R- Harry Harry, tranquilo, no te pregunte eso-**

**Harry reaccionando dijo…**

**H- aah si, noo , no me importa que vayas con ella Ron-**

**R- perfecto, bueno, tengo que ir adelantándome tengo que hacer unas cosas-**

**Her- el tiene cosas que hacer y yo noo? Wow eso si que es extraño-**

**G- si Herm, tenemos que ver el maquillaje que vamos a usar, y ya es mañana- **

**Her- iiiiiiih! (eso es un suspiro de espanto) si es cierto, nos vamos Harry- **

**H- vaya, de repente todos tienen cosas que hacer y yo noo va! (eso es como un va! Me vale)- **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En un cuarto de chicas….**

**G- esta sombra te queda super bien con tu vestido Herm- **

**Her- mmm tienes razon, y ve esta a ti te queda super bien!- **

**G- si! Wow esta genial, - **

**Asi se la pasaron toda la tarde estas chicas viendo el maquillaje y los peinados que se iban a poner y a hacer. Pero se les hizo tarde, cuando vieron la hora eran las 11 de la noche.**

**H- iih!(eso es de asusto) ginny ya son las 11, tenemos que dormir bien para que no amanezcamos con ojeras, no quieres ir al baile con ojeras o si?-**

**Ginny abrió mucho los ojos se imaginó a ella con Harry en el baile pero ella toda fea con ojeras en la cara jajaja y rápido dijo…**

**G-noo! Noo mejor vamos a dormir –**

**Y estas chicas se fueron a la cama, a dormir. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**En un cuarto de chicas de hufflepuff se oyó un tock tock tock en la ventana.**

**Cho Chang se despertó, abrió las cortinas y se asomó por la ventana, ahí trepado en una escoba estaba cedric digory, asi es, el niño mas guapo y popular de la escuela estaba en la ventana de Cho chang a las 11 de la noche, y que hacia ahí, pues Cho Chang y él eran mejores amigos, pero el escondía un profundo amor por ella, ella lo sabia pero no le daba importancia, a ella no le atraía él, ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, de una persona que la había humillado diciéndole que era una fácil y que nunca se iba a interesar en ella, pero a ella no le importo eso, y la verdad es que Cho chang no era una niña fácil, y era también una buena niña pero al enamorarse de Draco le entró la loquera y si era cierto de que anduvo con harry para darle celos a Draco, y se arrepintió mucho por haber hecho eso.**

**Ch- que pasa cedric?-**

**C- pues que quería saber que si querías ir al baile conmigo, es mañana y no tengo pareja, la verdad es que muchas querían que las invitara, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, iríamos solo como … pues como amigos, que dices?-**

**Cho Chang se quedo pensando…**

**Flash Back**

**R- te queria preguntar que si querias ir al baile conmigo, nada mas como amigos, digo si no te ha invitado nadie , como Draco ya sabes que anda con Hermione… -**

**Tapandole la boca a Ron Cho Chang le dijo.**

**CH- callate Ronn! Nadie sabe que me gusta Draco,-**

**R- ah si lo siento, entonces que dices?-**

**CH- digo queee..- en ese momento volteo para ver que le pasaba a hannah Abbott , de hufflepuff, la ex de Ron **

**CH-aver espera, voy a ver que le pasa- **

**R- bueno después hablamos tengo que ir a mi clase, hablamos en el gran comedor a la hora de la comida?-**

**CH- afirmativo!- **

**Ron se fue y Cho Chang se dirigió a ver que le pasaba a la ex de Ron Weasley la verdad no le pasaba por la mente de que a ella todavía le gustaba Ron y se puso triste y celosa.**

**Ch- que te pasa Hannah?-**

**H - Es el, -**

**Ch-¿Quién,- se quedo pensando un momento.**

**CH- ay! No me digas que sigues queriendo a Ron?-**

**Hannah asintió con la cabeza.**

**Cho Chang se agarró la frente con la mano .. **

**Ch- bueno mira, si quieres le digo que no quiero ir con él al baile, y le digo que te invite a ti va?-**

**H- Tengo una mejor idea…-**

**Ch- cual?-**

**H- pues que le digas que si a Ron y cuando vaya por ti para irse juntos al baile bajes, te hagas la enferma y le dices que estas muy enferma y no puedes ir, pero que encontraste a alguien con quien ir, y yo salgo , y pues Ron y yo vamos juntos! – dijo muy emocionada**

**CH- mmm buen plan pero yo me quedaría sin ir al baile –**

**H- no porque vas después y le dices que te sentiste mejor pero que encontraste a alguien que no tenia pareja y fuiste con él , pero en realidad ya sabias que ibas con el –**

**CH- vaya Hannah me sorprende tu sabiduría jajajaja, trato hecho, solo lo hago por una amiga eh- y le guiño el ojo-**

**Fin flash Back**

**Cho se había quedado ida recordando lo que le había dicho Hannah.**

**C- Choo? Estas ahí?- le dijo pasándole la mano por los ojos, y ésta ni parpadeaba.**

**Y regreso a la realidad jaja **

**CH- ah si perdón, si si quiero ir al baile contigo pero escucha… -**

**Le explico todo el plan de lo de hannah y Ron y cedric accedió a participar con el plan.**

**En el proximo capitulo verán todo lo que ocurre en el bailee, esta super chido en serio tienen que leerlo ajaaj como en 3 dias lo publico ;) **

**Recomendaciones de autora:**

**kisuna higurashi (animes)**

**karen lupin black (harry potter)**

**yuli moore (los dos)**


	3. el bailee

**Creo qe este va a ser uno de los mejores capitulos de mi fic… en el ultimo capitulo…**

**Cho se habia quedado ida recordando lo que le habia dicho Hannah.**

**C- Choo? Estas ahí?- le dijo pasandole la mano por los ojos, y esta ni parpadeaba.**

**Y regresó a la realidad jaja **

**CH- ah si perdon, si si quiero ir al baile contigo pero escucha… -**

**Le explico todo el plan de lo de hannah y Ron, y cedric accedió a participar con el plan.**

**(Esto es para que recuerden en que se quedo el 2do capítulo)**

**(esto ya es el 3er capitulo)**

**En la mañanaa…**

**Parecía ser que Hermione era la única despierta,( pues ya ven que siempre se despierta en la mañana para leer su libro matutino ) pero en realidad...**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**D "se ve hermosa leyendo sus libros " pensó Draco pero dijó:**

**D- vaya jaja la sangre sucia, hoy va a caer jajaja- con una risa maligna**

**Goyle- jaja bien Draco, el plan va ala perfección-**

**Draco y goyle estaban viendo a Hermione por un espejo mágico (tipo la bella y la bestia, el espejo de la bestia ) con el que podía ver todo, claro que aunque era mágico, no todos los magos podían tener uno, pues era muy caro, pero Draco Malfoy tenia todo lo que quisiera.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**H- Hermione, que haces despierta a esta hora- , dijo Harry. Medio dormido y todavía con la pijama. Estaban en la sala común. **

**Her- pues si no lo sabias, todos los días me despierto temprano para leer un libro- **

**Harry se atacó de la risa.**

**H- jajajaa un libro en la mañana jajaaja-**

**Hermione medio enojada y frunciendo el seño ( o cmo se escriba es cuando agachas las dos cejas jaja)dijo**

**Her- pues por lo menos soy una persona culta –**

**H- aah -( eso fue una expresión de cmo que Hermione lo trabo y con eso calló su risa ajaja ).**

**H- oye, necesito que me ayudes con algo jeje – dijo con una risa nerviosa.**

**Her- aja te escucho – dijo, pero seguía leyendo el libro. Ella estaba atrás del sillón y Harry sentado en él.**

**H- bueno es que, no se como decirle a ginny que si quiere ser mi novia-**

**Hermione cerró el libro y se sentó junto a Harry en el sillón de la sala común. **

**Her- bien, pues tiene que ser un momento especial, y créeme tu sabrás cuando, no le puedes decir de un jalón, "quieres ser mi novia", no o sea primero le tienes que decir que la quieres mucho y que has disfrutado el tiempo que han pasado juntos como amigos, pero que te gustaría que lo pasaran como novios, si quieres le puedes dar una flor, como gerberas son sus favoritas-**

**H- Que es eso, las flores muggles?-**

**Her- si , cuando la invite a mi casa se asombro mucho del mundo muggle y le encantaron esas flores-**

**H- y de donde las saco?-**

**Her- bueno, si quieres le mando una lechuza a mi mama ahora mismo para que nos mande un ramo-**

**H- wow gracias herm eres una buena amiga ((: - y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.**

**Her- vaya, quisiera que siempre lo recordaras ¬¬… - se dijo a si misma**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya mas tarde, en el gran comedor todos estaban desayunando cuando Dumbledor con una cuchara golpeó un vaso muchas veces para que todos se callaran y escucharan lo que iba a decir (tipo la parroquia jaja )**

**Dum- tengo que dar un anuncio importante, como ya saben hoy es el baile de el aniversario de hogwarts, y por ese motivo las clases de hoy se suspenden, todas, sin excepción , y necesitamos que desalojen en 15 minutos el gran comedor para que lo convirtamos en el gran salón, la comida va a ser a las 3 de la tarde en sus respectivas salas comunes, los prefectos les avisaran como será, ahora pónganse muy guapos y diviértanse el día de hoy-**

**Hubo un silencio y de repente todos gritaron eeeeeH! Y aplaudian y brincaban por el hecho de que no iba a ver clases jaja. **

**Llegó una lechuza, se paró enfrente de Hermione, era una caja alargada, Herm la tomo.**

**G- que es Herm?-**

**Hermione sabia que era el ramo de flores que le había mandado su mamá y le hizo unos ojos a harry.**

**Her- nose, dice aquí que es para Harry de mi mamá, ya sabes a de ser alguna medicina muggle-**

**H- aah si de hecho, le pedí a tu mamá que si me mandaba un templa , por dolores de cabeza-**

**Her- jajaa un tempra Harry, un tempra-**

**H- ah bueno si eso-**

**Y le dio la caja a Harry, Ginny se la creyó toda.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y Hermione estaba esperando a ginny para arreglarse, tenían que hacer el conjuro para el vestido que usarían, y el baile era a las 8. Estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación y de repente….**

**G- ahh aahh aahh ahh (esos son unos suspiros muy grandes jaja porque venia corriendo)**

**Her- ginyy que pretendes! Falta 1hora y media para el baile y no nos hemos arreglado!- **

**G- perdon Herm, estaba haciendo unas cosas, empecemos! (: -**

**Her- si, muy bien, aver empecemos con el peinado ven ginny- **

**Hermione empezó a peinar a Ginny y después Ginny y a Herm, a ginny le hizo un peinado que era el cabello recogido con un flequillo como de ventana, era un chongo todo alocado, pero se veía así bien peinada, el peinado de Hermione era planchado, se veía súper bien (pues ya saben que siempre anda con sus pelos alborotados), se alació el pelo y se lo agarró como media cola, pero no completa, solo lo de en medio. **

**Era tiempo de hacer el conjuro para hacer los vestidos.**

**Her- muy bien ginny haber, concéntrate, piensa en el vestido que quieres, ya lo tienes bien imaginado en tu mente?-**

**G- si – **

**Her- bien, ahora con tu varita sácatelo de la mente y ponlo en la cama- **

**La pelirroja hizo lo que la castaña y el pensamiento se hizo en forma de vestido pero a escala.**

**Her- bien, ahora di Vivivo diezhors-**

**g- Vivivo diezhors –**

**El vestido se hizo grande, justo de la talla de ginny, y se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto; , era halter (osea con tirantes pero amarrados por detrás) de color melón, con chaquiras ( de las de la pulseras) rosas en forma de flores, con un escote por detrás, en la espalda, que le llegaba justamente antes de la línea de la pompa, y no era ni tan corto ni tan largo el vestido le llegaba justamente a la rodilla , y no era esponjado ( como pastel, los que luego usan en los xv's años) . **

**Her- se te ve divino!- **

**G- gracias, ahora tu Herm!- **

**Hermione hizo lo mismo , su vestido era beige y era todo pegado de adelante, estraple, (sin tirantes) y de atrás tenia un escote a la mitad de la espalda y ahí la tela era flojaa y se hacían como olanes , y como tiene tantas pompas se veía una curva ahí jaja , el vestido era a la rodilla, era sencillo todo beige, con muchos cortes y el único adorno eran en donde empezaba el vestido, en el cuello tenia un encaje súper bonito como transparente beige y un cinturón plateado pero era una tira mini a la cintura. **

**G- hermione! Esta lindisimo tu vestido!-**

**Her- gracias, ahora vamos a pintarnos, pero la verdad yo no se de eso S –**

**G- ay no te preocupes, yo soy experta y vas a quedar lindisima- **

**Ginny le puso rimel, le delineó el ojo, no tanto para que se viera natural, le puso base, rubor y unas sombras cafesitas y el lipstick transparente, se veia super bien. Y Ginny se pintó igual pero con unas sombras rositas.**

**Voltearon a ver la hora y ya eran las 7.50.**

**Her- ya nos tenemos que ir- **

**G- si, vamonos- .**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**R-Harrryy!**

**H- que pasa Ron?- **

**R- mirame!-**

**H- jajajaajajaa.-**

**Lo que estaba viendo Harry era a Ron con unos pelos parados y como tenia el pelo largo se veía súper largos los pelos parados, estaban como con gel parados. **

**H- que te hiciste?-**

**R- nose, hice un conjuro para peinarme, y no me salio!-**

**H- jaja ay Ron, haber ven, solo te tienes que aplicar el conjuro de reversa-**

**R- aah (suspiro) que salvación- **

**Ron se aplicó el conjuro de reversa, y ya le quedo el pelo como siempre lo trae; Harry y Ron iban vestidos iguales con un traje, solo que la corbata de Harry era color arena, y hacía que sus ojos resaltaran, y la de Ron se veía mas vieja y era de color azul rey también hacia que se resaltara su pelo jaja. **

**H- bueno, creo que ya tenemos que ir bajando para entrar con nuestras parejas-**

**R- si , no puedo creer que le vayas a llegar hoy a mi hermana Harry, iew- **

**Harry solo hizo cara de omite tus comentarios y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.**

**Las mujeres todavía no bajaban, había una fila de hombres esperando a ver lo guapas que se veían las niñas.**

**Percy (el prefecto)- niños, evacuando el área si su pareja es de esta casa la tendrán que esperar en el recibidor de el gran salón, y si no, también. **

**Todos murmuraban, se decían con quienes iban a ir, todos estaban muy nerviosos.**

**Neville- no se ustedes, pero a mi me da pena que cuando este bailando me caiga o me pase algo por el estilo- **

**Ron se puso cada ves más nervioso e hizo su cara de cuando le preocupa algo y tragó saliva. Harry le agarró el hombro y le dijo…**

**no te preocupes Ron, ya sabes que solo esas cosas le pasan a Neville- **

**Ron nada mas hizo con la cabeza que si, y siguieron su camino al recibidor.**

**Cuando llegaron, ya habían personas, también niñas de otras casas, Ron estaba buscando a Cho. **

**Hannah- Ron, ronn , hola, le dijo pasándole la mano por los oojos para arriba y para abajo.**

**Ron estaba embobado buscando y preguntándose por donde estaría Cho Chang. Cuando reaccionó…**

**R- ah, lo siento, que paso han?- así le decía Ron cuando eran novios, solo dejaba que el le dijera así.**

**Ha- haan?- **

**R- digo digo Hannah perdón la costumbre –**

**Ha- no importa si quieres puedes seguir diciéndome así jeje- dijo con una risita amable. **

**R- que paso?-**

**Ha- es que, Cho Chang me mandó, dice que se siente muy mal, y me dijo que para que no te quedaras sin pareja que fueras conmigo, pues yo tampoco tengo pareja- dijo sonrojándose un poco.**

**R- que le pasó? Que tiene?-**

**Ha- no pues, se sentía mal solamente, es lo que me dijo- **

**Ron se quedó pensando. Volteo a ver a Hannah, la verdad se veía hermosa. Su vestido no era ni muy sencillo ni con mucho adorno, era de color café, que resaltaba su tez morena, era de tirantes normales, el vestido todo pegado, y eso hacia que se le viera el buen cuerpo que tenia, y de adornos tenia diamantitos chiquitos plateados por todo el vestido, pero era mini y solo hacia que el vestido brillara, y tenia un collar plateado muy bonito, el pelo recogido en una cola planchada y con un flequillo que siempre tenia que lo tenia perfecto, se veia muy bonita. Al ver esto Ron pensó…**

**R"wow, la verdad se ve muy bonita han, tranquilo Ron, ya no te gusta o si, eso seria un buen paso, pues seria mejor que seguir enamorado de Hermione, bueno pues vamos a averiguarlo"**

**R- pues, me haría el honor?- y se inclino pidiéndole la mano, y Hannah le dio su mano, el se paró y la colocó en su brazo.**

**En ese momento se oían unas risitas que provenían de las escaleras justamente voltearon Draco y Harry y justamente eran Ginny y Hermione, las dos se veían hermosas y todos, no solo Draco y Harry y todos se quedaron boquiabiertas….**

**La profesora magonagald se afino la garganta para que todos voltearan a verla (ya saben hacer cmo grgrgr con la garganta jaja cmo cuando tienes tos ops ) **

**Profa Mc- El baile va a dar comienzo, pueden entrar.- **

**Las personas empezaron a entrar poco a poco al gran salón, estaba adornado súper bonito, con las banderas de hogwarts diciendo aniversario de Hogwarts y tenia una pista de baile, no estaban las mesas de cuando es el gran comedor; la pista de baile era tan grande, que podían bailar al mismo tiempo toda la escuela, con otra mas, y alrededor de la pista habían mesas, donde iba a haber un banquete; y en medio como un poco mas atrás, había una tarima, simplemente vacía; Había música de fondo, estaba la de because of you de kelly Clarckson. **

**Entraron juntos Harry y Ginny & Draco y Hermione, Ron y Hannah ya se les habían adelantado, harry y Draco, con sus respectivas parejas, vieron en una mesa a Ron, asi que se sentaron ahí con él , y después llegaron Grabbe Y Goile , parecían que eran su misma pareja, pues no encontraron y fueron solos, no iban a ir, pero Malfoy los obligo. Todavía nadie se paraba a bailar, creo que unos esperaban a cenar primero, y otros tenían pena.**

**-ssht shtt! Herm-**

**Hermione volteó a ver quien le hablaba.**

**Herm- ahí voy- **

**Herm- ahorita regreso mi vida- le dijo a Draco, parándose al mismo tiempo y acariciándole el hombro. **

**D- A donde vas?- **

**Herm- tu no preguntes nda, es una sorpresa para ti- **

**Y se fue. **

**Draco se quedó sorprendido y confundido, pero decidió no pensar en eso y siguió platicando con Crabbe y goile…**

**C- oye Draco, entonces va a ser hoy?- **

**D- cállate, no lo digas en voz alta, pero si- **

**Harry hizo como que no oyó eso pero en realidad si, pero no sabia de que se trataba. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Herm- que pasa Lavender ya vamos a empezar?-**

**L- sip!- dijo con una sonrisa )**

**Herm suspiró, bueno estoy lista.**

**Prof. Dumbledor- esta lista Srita. Granger?-**

**Hermione asintió con la cabeza.**

**PD- bueno, pues saldré a dar la introducción-**

**El profesor Dumbledor salió del cuartito en el que estaba; donde estaban, Lavander, Hermione y otros 4 alumnos mas; y se paró a la tarima vacía. **

**Cuando el profesor Dumbledor salió todos se callaron y dijo…**

**PD- Bienvenidos al gran baile por el aniversario de Hogwarts, y les tengo una sorpresa, esta noche, va haber música en vivo… -**

**Todos murmuraron y se callaron de nuevo…**

**PD- van a haber dos bandas, una que ya conocen, y otra que ya conocen a los integrantes… después de tocar unas cuantas canciones la siguiente banda, empezara el gran banquete, … a continuación magicSIX!- **

**Tronó los dedos, y aparecieron dos guitarras eléctricas, un bajo, una batería que tenia el logo de magicSIX, un piano y micrófonos, y la tarima se adornó con atrás un letrero con el logo de magicSIX; pero esto lo vieron los alumnos después de que salió un humo que tapaba todo, y salieron Hermione en medio con un micrófono y una guitarra, lavender con otro micrófono y guitarra a su lado derecho, Cho Chang con el piano, Susan Bones, amiga de Cho Chang con el bajo y en la batería Fred, el Hermano de George. **

**La primera reacción de todos fue buena, Draco se sorprendió de que Hermione estuviera allí arriba, el hecho de que fuera una nerd le hacia pensar que nunca cantaba, y aparte siempre que le pedía que cantara no quería ella. La impresión de Ron, fue la de ver a Cho Chang haya arriba, se supone que estaba enferma, por eso él estaba con Hannah. **

**R- que no estaba Cho enferma?-**

**Han- jej estee..- empezó a tartamudear.**

**Han- supongo que ya se sintió mejor, o tomó algo- **

**R- ah bueno- **

**Ron no le dio importancia a eso, pues se sentía bien de ir con Hannah, pero no sabia porque.**

**Hermione dijo en el micrófono… **

**Her- Esta canción se la dedico a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, Draco.- **

**Y La banda empezó a tocar, la de iris(goo goo dolls), mientras Hermione la estaba cantando; todos se pararon enfrente de la tarima donde estaba la banda y empezaron a cantar y a bailar. Hermione le dijo a Draco que subiera al escenario con ella, pero el no quiso, Herm se medio enojo.**

**Cuando acabaron de tocar la canción la banda bajó del escenario y Dumbledore salió para dar comienzo a la cena. **

**Cuando Hermione bajo, ella abrazó a Draco y este le respondió el abrazo.**

**Pero después de la cena fue cuando empezó todo.**

**La srita mC Gonagald subió a la tarima y dijo en el micrófono…**

**McG- Va a dar comienzo un concurso de baile, todos agarren sus parejas, y van a bailar 5 tipos diferentes de canciones, los vamos a estar observando los maestros, y después vamos a decir quienes son el rey y la reina. **

**Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto, pues les tomo como sorpresa.**

**Her- Draco! Podemos ganar, yo se bailar todos los estilos de baile, solo sígueme!. **

**Draco la verdad no estaba muy convencido de esto pero, pues ya que. Al fin y al cabo él no sabia bailar muy bien y le daba igual. **

**Todos se empezaron a parar y a dirigirse a la pista de baile, entre ellos Hermione y Draco. También Ron y Hannah y Harry con ginny. **

**Y empezó el concurso….**

**Primero pusieron una canción balada, después una salsa, después una electrónica, después reggaeton y por ultimo pop. **

**La verdad es que todos bailaron muy bien, pero en especial DRACO, hasta Hermione se sorprendió, de hecho hasta bailó mejor que ella. **

**Dumbledor- voy a nombrar al rey y la reina…. el rey es… Draco Malfoy!- **

**Hermione brinco y gritó como no tienen una idea y empujó a Draco para que subiera al escenario. Ella estaba segura de cómo Draco era su pareja de baile, obviamente ella iba a ser la reina! **

**Dum- y la reina es…. Cho Chang!- **

**Todos aplaudieron, pero Hermione se quedó pretificada, después de todo la mamá de Cho era una bailarina profesional. Asi que Cho también subió al escenario, y mientras coronaban a Draco y a Cho y se sentaban en sus respectivos "tronos" de rey y reina del baile Hermione estaba a punto de explotar por los celos, después de todo ella sabia que Cho Chang se moría por Draco Malfoy…**

**Dum- un aplauso por favor para los reyes, y ahora si quieren decir unas palabras, el micrófono es todo suyo-**

**Draco volteó a ver a Grabble y a Goyle y le hicieron una seña y Draco les dijo que no, y Goyle le movió los labios diciendole "tu papá". Draco se quedo pensando un minuto y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Draco se paró de su trono y agarro el micrófono…**

**D- bueno, yo quiero decir unas palabras, le quiero confesar a todos que ando con Hermione por una apuesta que hice con unos amigos, y, pues como ven, gané, logré que Hermione Granger asistiera al baile conmigo y ahora tengo que irme- y con la cabeza agachada, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.**

**Todos se quedaron asombrados y todos se le quedaron viendo a Hermione, que en ese momento no sabia como reaccionar, estaba a la ves enfadada, pero triste y confundida y se moría de la pena.**


End file.
